Le choix final
by Miss SMG Depp Ackles
Summary: Pacey Joey Dawson. Elle doit choisir entre les 2 hommes qu'elle aime depuis si longtemps. Tous les 2 sont amoureux d'elle et le lui prouvent d'une certaine manière. Pour la dernière fois elle doit choisir ! REVIEWS POUR LA SUITE
1. CH 1

**Le choix final !**

**Auteur** : Maryline

**Date** :septembre 2004

**Résumer**

Pacey Joey Dawson. Elle doit choisir entre les deux hommes qu'elle aime depuis si longtemps. Tous les deux sont amoureux d'elle et le lui prouvent d'une certaine manière. Pour la dernière fois elle doit choisir ! Une fois qu'elle aura choisit elle ne pourra plus reculer, plus faire marche arrière, ou alors peut-être que... R&R svp.

**J'ATTENDS VOS REVIEWS POUR METTRE LA SUITE !!! MERCI**

**----------------------**

**CHAPITRE 1**

C'est l'après-midi. Joey est dans sa chambre d'étudiante et discute avec Audrey.

- Ecoute Joey, vous êtes tous les trois malheureux. Tu dois faire ton choix une fois pour toute. Pèse le pour et le contre de tes précédentes relations avec eux et décides celui que tu préfères.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple Audrey.

- Je sais, mais ils souffrent tous les deux…

- Je sais et moi aussi.

- Quand tu penses que tu aimerais être dans les bras d'un des deux à qui penses-tu ?

- Ca dépend.

- Joey, quand tu fermes les yeux avec qui te vois-tu ?

Joey ferme brièvement les yeux.

- Pour l'instant Dawson.

- Ben tu vois ton choix est fait.

- Non, il y a trente secondes je me voyais en train d'embrasser Pacey.

- Potter, t'es pas possible on te l'a déjà dit ?

- Je t'en prie n'en rajoute pas, c'est déjà bien assez compliqué comme ça Audrey.

Audrey commence à rire.

- Et ça te faire rire en plus ? demande Joey.

- Oui, il y a ce livre « Les malheurs de Sophie » mais maintenant il y a aussi « Les malheurs de Joey ».

- Très drôle ! Tu ne peux pas m'aider toi ?

- Je ne peux pas choisir à ta place. Je suis sortie avec Pacey et je l'adore, il est super mais je suis sûre que Dawson l'est aussi. Ils sont tous les deux différents et il n'y a que toi qui les ais connu tous les deux et qui peux choisir.

- Je les aime bien tous les deux mais…

Le téléphone sonne. Les filles se regardent pour voir qui va décrocher. Voyant que Joey ne se bouge pas Audrey prend le combiné.

- Allo ? Ah oui ok je te la passe. On parlait justement de toi.

Elle tend le téléphone à Joey qui lui demande qui c'est à voix basse.

- Un des hommes qui font craquer ton cœur, lui murmure Audrey.

Joey prend une profonde respiration. Elle ne sait pas si c'est Pacey ou Dawson qui est de l'autre côté du téléphone.

- Allo ? t-elle hésitante.

- Bonjour Joey.

- Ah Dawson ! Ca va ?

- Très bien, merci et toi ?

- Bien aussi.

- Audrey m'a dit que vous parliez de moi ?

Joey lance un regard noir à Audrey. Regard qui veut dire « tu me le paieras » en rigolant bien sûr.

- Heu non, c'était rien.

- Mais si dit-moi je veux savoir ! demande Dawson.

- On se remémorait des souvenirs, c'est tout.

- Bon ok. Je te téléphonais pour voir si tu voudrais venir boire un verre avec moi ? Ou même mieux, je t'invite au restaurant ce soir. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Heu, oui pourquoi pas ! Bonne idée pour le restaurant, je suis d'accord.

- Super, dit Dawson. Je peux passer te chercher vers 18h ?

- Parfait, je serai prête.

- A toute à l'heure alors !

- Oui.

Joey raccroche et repose le téléphone alors qu'Audrey est toute excitée de savoir ce qu'ils se sont dits. Bien qu'elle ait entendu « restaurant ».

- Alors raconte ! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? T'inviter au restaurant ? demande Audrey.

- Oui.

- C'est super, tu sauras peut-être te décider après ça.

- On verra.

- Et qu'elle tenue tu vas mettre ? demande Audrey en ouvrant la garde robe de Joey.

- T'es pas croyable !

- Quoi ? J'ai juste envie de t'aider.

- Je sais me débrouiller toute seule Audrey.

- Bon ça va !

- Oh excuse-moi, je n'ai pas encore réfléchit c'est tout. Peut-être cette robe noire.

- Sexy, super tu seras d'enfer là dedans.

- Arrête Audrey tu parles comme un mec.

- Et pour tes cheveux ? Et…

Le téléphone sonne encore une fois. Cette fois Joey répond.

- Joey Potter à l'appareil.

…


	2. CH 2

**Merci bcp **Sopie **pour ta review !**

**CHAPITRE 2**

- Salut Joey c'est moi Pacey.

- Ah salut Pacey, ça va ?

- Oui très bien et toi ?

- Aussi.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller au cinéma avec moi ce soir ? demande Pacey.

Joey regarde Audrey qui est encore une fois excitée comme une puce. Parfois elle vit l'amour par procuration, par le bonheur des autres. Elle en fait parfois un peu trop.

- Bonne idée, j'adorerais ça ! répond Joey.

- Je peux passer te prendre vers 19h pour la séance de 20h ?

- Oui bien sûr. Oh non, dit-elle en se rappelant son rendez-vous au restaurant avec Dawson.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne sais pas venir, tu n'as pas envie ?

- Si j'ai très envie mais j'aimerais mieux la séance d'après, à 22h30.

- Heu, très bien, dit Pacey.

Joey se dit qu'il vaut mieux ne pas mentir et décide alors de lui dire la vérité sur la raison qui fait que ça n'irait pas pour la séance de 20h

- Dawson m'a invité au restaurant donc c'est pour ça qu'à 20h ça n'ira pas.

- Ah, bon d'accord, dit-il d'une voix un peu triste.

Joey se rend compte de la voix un peu triste de Pacey. « A coup sûr il est jaloux » pense-t-elle. « Et c'est de ma faute en plus… mais non c'est Dawson qui m'a téléphoné pas l'inverse ».

- Je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'amuser au cinéma, dit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère. Quel film veux-tu voir ?

- Celui qui te plaira Joey !

- C'est gentil mais on peut aussi le choisir à deux.

- Ok, on verra une fois sur place.

- D'accord, j'ai hâte d'y être, dit-elle.

- Oh moi aussi.

Audrey regarde son amie raccrocher et lui demande ce qu'il se passe. Joey lui explique.

- Mais c'est super, tu as un rendez-vous avec les deux ce soir et tu verras lequel tu préfères… les comparer…

- Arrête de parler comme ça, ça m'énerve que tu parles de préférence, de comparaison… Ce n'est pas une compétition tu sais.

- Oui tu as raison, excuse-moi.

- C'est rien, ça fait partie de ton charme Audrey !

Joey regarde à nouveau sa garde robe et choisit ces deux tenues car elle ne va pas rester habillée de la même manière pour les deux rendez-vous. Elle se dépêchera de rentrer pour se changer après le restaurant avec Dawson.

- Et tu vas dire la vérité à Dawson ? Que Pacey t'a invitée au cinéma après le rendez-vous avec Dawson.

- Oui si l'occasion se présente, je ne veux pas leur mentir ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Nous ne sommes pas en couple ou en trio, ce n'est pas comme si je trompais l'un ou l'autre. Nous sommes très amis et il faut que je me décide avec qui former un couple.

- Donc la robe noir pour le resto avec Dawson et quoi pour aller au ciné avec Pacey ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas mettre une robe pour un ciné, je veux être jolie et classe mais pas trop quand même.

- Attends, dit Audrey, laisse moi voir ta garde robe de plus près… Que penses-tu de cette belle jupe en jeans et de cette belle petite blouse blanche décolletée ?

- Oui, pas mal. Ok je vais mettre ça pour le cinéma avec Pacey.

Joey met les tenues dans le coin de sa garde robe pour les retrouver facilement sans devoir à nouveau chercher et se poser des questions. Elle s'en pose déjà bien assez comme ça !

Le soir arrive et Dawson vient la chercher pour le restaurant, il est habillé très classe, en costume noir.

- Après vous mademoiselle, dit-il en la faisant entrer à l'intérieur du restaurant où il avait réservé une table quelques heures auparavant.

- Merci.

Ils ont une très belle table assez près de l'orchestre.

- Wow ce restaurant est superbe ! dit-elle.

- Je suis content qu'il te plaise.

- Il faudrait vraiment être difficile pour ne pas aimer cet endroit !

Dawson réfléchit avant de poser cette question ayant peur de ne pas aimer la réponse.

- Que fais-tu après notre dîner ? Tu veux aller quelque part ? Boire un verre ? Sortir ?

- En fait juste après ton appel Pacey m'a téléphoné pour me proposer d'aller au cinéma avec lui et j'ai dit oui.

- Ok, dommage, dit-il un peu déçu.

L'orchestre joue une très belle chanson calme, une chanson d'amour. Le chanteur fredonne un air paisible, l'amour flotte dans l'air.

- Joey… J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Oui je t'écoute, vas-y.

…


	3. CH 3

**Merci bcp Virginie Parker Evans pour ta review !**

**---------------**

**CHAPITRE 3**

Il met la main dans sa poche pour chercher quelque chose.

- J'ai longtemps pensé à nous…

- Moi aussi, dit-elle sans se douter de ce qu'il allait dire.

Il ouvre la petite boîte et lui montre une magnifique bague. Les gens des tables aux alentours de la leur les regardent.

- On mon Dieu, dit Joey.

- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Oh, là je ne sais pas quoi dire !

- Dis OUI, ou que tu as besoin de réfléchir mais s'il te plait ne dis pas NON.

- Je… je suis perdue l ! Il faut que je réfléchisse un peu avant de donner une réponse.

- Pas de problème Joey.

Ils se sourient et mangent. Ensuite il la raccompagne chez elle. Il l'embrasse sur les lèvres avant de partir et elle ne se recule pas.

Entrée dans la chambre Joey ne voit pas Audrey. « Ouf, je ne devrais pas passer mon temps à tout lui expliquer » pense-t-elle. Car Audrey est très curieuse et elle bien toujours tout savoir sur tout. Joey entend un bruit de douche dans la salle de bain. Ensuite le bruit s'arrête et Audrey, emmitouflée dans un drap apparaît devant elle.

- Joey, alors comment ça s'est pass ? Raconte !

Joey lui raconte tout en vitesse pendant qu'elle se change.

- Wow, je ne l'aurais cru ça ! Une demande en mariage, Wow.

- C'est bon Audrey j'ai compris.

Quelques secondes plus tard Pacey toque à la porte et ils partent pour le cinéma.

- Tu es très jolie Joey.

- Merci Pacey, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

- Hum, merci !

- Il n'y a pas que les mecs qui peuvent faire des compliments tu sais !

- Je sais.

Arrivés au cinéma il lu demande le film qu'elle veut voir ?

- Un film romantique non ? demande Joey.

- Evidemment.

Ils regardent les affiches et lisent les résumés des films avant de se décider pour une rediffusion de Roméo & Juliette.

- Tu es sûre que ça ne t'embête pas de voir ce film Pacey ?

- Non pas du tout. Comme toi je l'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois et le voir avec toi sera encore mieux ! Rendra le film encore meilleur, plus intéressant.

- Merci, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- C'est la pure vérité.

Il lui demande si elle veut des pop-corn et elle accepte. Ils prennent un gros paquet pour leur deux. Ils vont s'asseoir dans la salle. Avant que le film ne commence ils discutent. Ils ont vingt minutes devant eux avant la projection.

- Joey, je t'aime beaucoup tu sais ?

- Moi aussi Pacey !

- J'ai pensé que peut-être…

…


	4. CH 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

- Que peut-être quoi ? demande Joey.

- On pourrait, se marier…

- Heu…

Pacey se met à genoux devant le siège de Joey et lui montre une superbe bague dans une petite boîte noire. Les gens dans la salle les regarde.

- Joey Potter, veux-tu m'épouser ?

« C'est pas vrai voilà que ça recommence » pense-t-elle. « Ils se sont tous donnés le mot ou quoi ? ».

- Joey dit quelque chose ?

- Heu, je suis surprise. Je…

- Tu peux réfléchir, je sais qu'on n'a pas été aussi proche que dans le passé ces temps-ci.

Elle sourit.

- Ah bah au moins ça te fait sourire, dit Pacey.

- Tu as vu Dawson aujourd'hui ? ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il m'a aussi demandé en mariage au restaurant toute à l'heure.

C'est au tour de Pacey d'être surpris.

- Ah bon… Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Que je devais réfléchir, et je te dis la même chose. Je vous aime tous les deux et vous m'aimez tous les deux. Je sais que je ne peux aimer personne autant que je vous aime vous deux mais je dois choisir et ce n'est pas facile du tout. Je ne veux blesser personne. Je ne saurais pas me décider tout de suite. En tout cas je suis d'accord d'épouser la personne que j'aurais choisie car que se soit l'un ou l'autre je vous aime et c'est pour la vie…

- D'accord je comprends…

Le film commence et ils ne disent pas un mot pendant toute la durée. Sur le chemin du retour ils discutent mais pas de mariage. Il l'embrasse aussi devant la porte de sa chambre. Ensuite il s'en va. Joey rentre dans sa chambre et encore une fois Audrey est là, toujours éveillée et attend de savoir comment c'est passé le rendez-vous.

- Oh non Joey, dis-moi qu'il ne t'a pas demandée en mariage lui aussi ?!

- Et si.

- Tu blagues ? Dis-moi que tu me fais marcher ?

- Non pas du tout je suis très sérieuse.

- Et qu'as-tu dit ?

- Pareil qu'à Dawson, qu'il faut que je réfléchisse, que je dois me décider…

- Je te plains !

- Merci Audrey ! Bon j'ai envie de dormir maintenant.

Le lendemain matin est là et Joey n'a pas pu fermer l'œil autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Audrey a bien dormi et a imaginé les mariages de Joey et Dawson et également de Joey et Pacey pendant toute la nuit. Elle explique ses rêves à Joey.

- Tu plaisantes ? demande Joey.

- Non, tout était magique !

- Bon je ne veux pas entendre ça plus longtemps Audrey, je prends ma douche et je file.

Après être restée une quinzaine de minutes sous la douche elle ressort, s'habille et se dirige vers la porte. Audrey la regarde sans rien dire depuis quelques minutes.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Prendre l'air, répond Joey.

- Et si jamais tes princes charmants appellent ?

- Tu leurs dis que je préfère ne pas les voir aujourd'hui pour pouvoir réfléchir.

- Ok.

Joey marche dans les rues au hasard pour s'aérer la tête. Ensuite elle arrive devant chez Jen. Elle a besoin de parler de toute cette histoire à quelqu'un. Elle sonne à la porte.

…


	5. CH 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Ce n'est pas Jen qui ouvre mais CJ. Le petit copain de Jen qui est super mignon. Ils sont ensemble depuis quelques mois et ils passent la plus part de leur temps ensemble.

- Tiens bonjour Joey.

- Bonjour CJ.

- Entre.

- Merci. Jen n'est pas l ?

- Non mais elle ne devrait pas tarder. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Oui je veux bien un verre d'eau stp.

- Ok je vais te chercher ça, assieds-toi.

- Merci

Joey se tord les mains d'angoisses car elle ne sait vraiment pas quoi faire pour ce qui lui arrive. Quelques secondes plus tard CJ revient et tend le verre d'eau à Joey. Elle le remercie et il lui fait un sourire.

- Je peux peut-être t'aider ? demande-t-il.

- En fait je voulais parler à Jen.

- Tu m'as l'air bien nerveuse. Si jamais tu veux parler…

- Oh et puis après tout tu seras assez vite au courant, comme tout le monde je suppose car les secrets ne restent pas secrets bien longtemps à Capeside ! Et puis tu es un mec…

- Heu… oui ! dit-il en souriant.

- Tu sais que J'apprécie beaucoup Pacey et Dawson et qu'eux aussi m'apprécient ?

- Oui. Tu n'arrives pas à choisir c'est ça ?

- Oui exactement mais il y a pire.

- Pire comment ? demande-t-il.

- Hier soir j'avais un rendez-vous avec eux séparément. Au restaurant avec Dawson et ensuite au cinéma avec Pacey. Et ils m'ont tous les deux demandé en mariage…

- Quoi ? T'es sérieuse ?

- Oui et je ne sais pas quoi faire ? Je n'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit car je n'arrête pas d'y penser…

- Tu leurs as dit quoi ?

- Que je devais réfléchir. Que je les aimais tous les deux… Que je dois choisir mais que c'est très difficile et que je ne veux pas les blesser…

- Chacun sait que l'autre a demandé la même chose ?

- Oui. Oh CJ je t'en prie aide-moi. Tu donnes des conseils toute la journée tu dois bien en avoir pour moi ?

- Oui enfin j'espère. Ecoute, tu dois leurs dire exactement ce que tu ressens pour eux.

- C'est fait, enfin plus ou moins.

- Tu devrais peut-être prendre un peu de recul, ne pas les voir pendant quelques jours et clarifier ton esprit. Après quelques jours sans les voir tu devrais t'apercevoir de celui que tu aimes le plus…

- Oui tu as raison, je vais faire comme ça, je te remercie.

- De rien, je suis content si j'ai pu t'aider.

- Beaucoup. Je vais aller m'isoler quelques jours chez ma sœur et puis je reviendrais.

- Bonne idée.

Jen arrive près d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui est une bonne idée ? demande-t-elle avant d'embrasser CJ.

- Que j'aille m'isoler quelques jours chez ma sœur.

- Mais pourquoi ? demande Jen.

Joey lui explique toute la situation.

- Oh mon Dieu c'est pas vrai ? Ils font leur demande tous les deux et le même soir en plus !

- Et oui, j'étais très surprise aussi. Bon je vous laisse, je vais rentrer préparer quelques affaires et je file chez ma sœur pour quelques jours.

- Tiens-moi au courant stp Joey !

- Bien sûr.

- Merci encore pour tes précieux conseils CJ.

- C'est normal ! répond CJ.

Joey rentre et Audrey n'est pas là. « Par chance je ne devrais plus rien expliquer aujourd'hui » se dit-elle. Elle va dans la salle de bain et pas d'Audrey, elle se dépêche de faire un sac et quitte la chambre après avoir téléphoné à sa sœur pour voir si elle pouvait l'accueillir quelques jours. Elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait pour que sa petite sœur veuille subitement la rejoindre quelques jours et Joey lui avait dit qu'elle lui expliquerait une fois arrivée. Avant de partir elle laisse un mot pour Audrey, pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

_« Audrey,_

_J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça et je pars quelques jours chez ma sœur. Si les garçons téléphonent tu leurs dit que j'avais besoin de m'isoler quelques jours pour réfléchir et que je reviendrais vite._

_Merci._

_Bises,_

_Joey__ »_

Après deux heures de voyage en bus Joey arrive. Elle lui explique tout et elle ne semble pas la croire.

- Mais je t'assure que c'est vrai ?

- Et dire que t'avais peur de ne jamais rencontrer l'âme sœur, voilà que tu en as deux !

- Arrête c'est pas marrant.

- Excuse-moi Joey.

Elle passe quelques jours là à s'occuper du bébé, à aider sa sœur et à discuter. En soirée elles regardent des films… Elles s'amusent comme quand elles étaient plus jeunes. Et bien sûr Joey repense à tout ça, à ces moments passés avec Dawson et Pacey depuis qu'elle les connaît. Elle se remémore plein de souvenirs comme quand elle s'était retrouvée enfermée dans un grand magasin avec Pacey pendant toute la nuit, quand elle allait voir Dawson en passant par la fenêtre de sa chambre et qu'ils se faisaient de super soirée tv… Elle téléphone tous les jours pour donner de ses nouvelles à Audrey et lui dire quand elle rentrera. Ensuite fin de semaine Joey repart chez elle.

Audrey est là avec Jen et CJ. Tous l'attendaient pour savoir si elle avait pris une décision.

- Alors ? demande Audrey.

- Raconte ? demande Jen.

- Les filles du calme, dit CJ, elle vient à peine de rentrer…

- Merci CJ, dit Joey.

- Si toute fois t'as envie de nous dire si t'as pris une décision ? dit CJ qui a aussi très envie de le savoir.

- Bon d'accord, laissez-moi poser mes affaires et je vous dis tout.

Elle pose ses affaires et s'assied sur le lit avec ses amis. Tous la regardent.

- Joey ? demande Audrey.

- Alors t'as pris une décision, t'as choisi ? demande Jen.

- Oui j'ai choisi ! Et je vais aller lui annoncer tout de suite.

- Alors c'est qui ? Joey je t'en prie dis-le nous ? demande Audrey.

- D'accord, c'est…

…


	6. CH 6

**Merci bcp **Virginie Parker Evans **pour tes reviews ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ! J'ai écrit toute l'histoire d'un coup en fait et je l'ai découpée en chapitre, c'est pour ça que j'update aussi vite. J'espère que la suite et la fin te plaira !**

**---------------------------**

**CHAPITRE 6**

Joey regarde ces amis.

- C'est Dawson !

- Tu vas accepter sa proposition et l'épouser ? demande Jen presque les larmes aux yeux.

- Oui, répond Joey en souriant. Bon je cours lui annoncer et puis à Pacey aussi, j'espère que ça ira.

Elle va chez Dawson et passe par la fenêtre comme son habitude. Dawson est bien dans sa chambre, c'est une chance elle n'a pas fait le chemin pour rien.

- Joey, qu'est-ce que tu fais l ?

- Je te dérange ?

- Non pas du tout, je voulais dire que j'étais surpris de te voir, mais agréablement surpris. Tu es rentrée quand ? Tout c'est bien pass ?

- Je suis rentrée il y a une demi-heure environ.

- Tu es passée voir Pacey ?

- Non.

- Ah.

- Pourquoi cette question ? demande Joey.

- Parce que je pensais que tu avais réfléchit et que…

- C'est toi que j'ai choisi Dawson ?

- Tu… wow tu es sérieuse ?

- Oui si tu veux toujours de moi.

- Bien sûr.

Il se remet à genou devant elle.

- Joey Potter veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Oui, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

A ce moment-là la mère de Dawson entre dans sa chambre, elle avait tout entendu.

- Ma… maman !

- Je suis si contente pour vous ! dit-elle.

- Moi aussi, dit Dawson.

- Et moi aussi, dit Joey. Bon je dois y aller.

- Déj ? dit Dawson surpris.

- Oui je dois prévenir Pacey, ça ne sert à rien d'attendre.

- Ok mais reviens vite stp.

- Promis.

Elle va chez Pacey et c'est son frère Doug qui lui ouvre la porte.

- Il est là, affalé sur le divan, dit Doug.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? demande Pacey couché sur le divan en train de regarder la tv.

Joey s'avance vers lui et il se lève d'un coup.

- Oh Joey, c'est toi ?

- Oui je viens de rentrer.

- Alors ça a ét ?

- Oui et pour toi ?

- Tranquillement, répond-il.

- Heu je dois te parler …

- Ca n'annonce rien de bon, dit Pacey.

- J'ai pris ma décision.

- Dawson c'est ça ?

- Oui mais je veux que tu saches que ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas. C'est toujours pareil. J'ai juste beaucoup réfléchi… et voil !

- T'en fais pas je survivrais Joey, je suis juste très triste car je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme toi, c'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose d'aussi fort envers quelqu'un… et pour la première fois de toute ma vie je me sentais bien avec une fille, TOI !

- Je… je suis désolée Pacey, dit-elle en s'en allant pour rejoindre Dawson.

Sur le chemin elle n'arrête pas de penser à ce que Pacey lui a dit, c'est si beau, si touchant…

- Alors ça n'a pas été trop dur ? demande Dawson ?

- Si assez, mais ça ira.

Ils s'embrassent et commencent à parler du mariage.

Pacey et Dawson restent en bon contact. Les jours qui suivent sont pareils. Ils parlent du mariage, font les invitations… et tout se met doucement en place jusqu'au jour J quelques semaines plus tard.

Le grand jour arrivé tout est en place et même Pacey est présent. C'est le témoin de Dawson. La musique commence et Joey, qui est resplendissante, arrive. Elle marche lentement jusqu'à l'autel en regardant les invités, et Pacey. En le voyant elle repense à toutes ces belles choses qui lui a dites. Ensuite le prêtre commence la cérémonie.

- Mademoiselle Joey Potter voulez-vous prendre pour époux monsieur Dawson Leery ici présent ?

Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Je…

…


	7. CH 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

- Je suis désolée Dawson, dit-elle. Je ne peux pas…

Elle se retourne sur Pacey.

- Pacey, c'est avec toi que je veux être, avec toi que je veux passer le reste de ma vie, JE T'AIME !

- Oh, moi aussi je t'aime, répond Pacey.

Ils s'embrassent sous les yeux de tout le monde et elle s'excuse encore auprès de Dawson.

- Je comprends, mais pourquoi… je…

- Je suis vraiment désolée Dawson je viens de repenser à plein de choses et ça ne marcherait pas nous deux…

- Mais pourquoi ? Tout allait si bien…

- Je suis désolée, c'est avec Pacey que je …

- C'est bon j'ai compris.

Jen regarde CJ l'air de dire « on réfléchira bien avant de se marier ». Audrey sourit.

Pacey se met à genoux devant elle.

- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Oh oui, plus que tout au monde je le veux !

- Mon père, demande Pacey, vous pouvez nous marier ?

- Heu, oui pourquoi pas ?

Dawson sort de l'église et sa mère le suit. Ils s'en vont. Joey a des remords mais a fait ce que son cœur lui disait de faire, c'est le bon choix, elle en est sûre et certaine.

- Mademoiselle Joey Potter, acceptez-vous prendre monsieur…

- Pacey Witter, dit Pacey.

- Pacey Witter ici présent comme époux, continue le prêtre.

- Oui je le veux, répond Joey.

- Monsieur Pacey Witter, acceptez-vous de prendre Mademoiselle Joey Potter comme épouse…

- OUI, dit Pacey en prenant une profonde inspiration.

- Alors je vous déclare mari et femme… vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Ils ne se font pas prier pour s'embrasser. Tous les amis présents applaudissent et ils sortent de l'église.

-----------------------------

**FIN****. SVP ECRIVEZ-MOI DES REVIEWS AVEC VOS AVIS… MERCI**

**MERCI BCP D'AVOIR LU !!!******


End file.
